Soviet Navy Cruisers
CGN Project 1144 Kirov class Kirov Frunze Kalinin Konstantin Chernenko Ordzhonikidze Admiral Kuznetsov Six ships of this class of large nuclear-powered missile cruisers, sometimes called battlecruisers in the West, were built or started at Leningrad. Kirov served with the Northern Fleet. Frunze was sunk by USS Bremerton while serving with the Eastern Pacific Squadron in 1985. Kalinin was completed just prior to the outbreak of war and lost during the Battle of the Baltic Exits in 1987. Konstantin Chernenko was completed in 1988 and remained in the Baltic throughout the war. Ordzhonikidze was launched in 1988 but was incomplete at the end of the war. Admiral Kuznetsov was laid down in 1988 but little progress had been made by the end of the war. CG Project 1164 Slava class Slava Fleet Admiral Lobov Marshal Ustinov Chervona Ukraina Komsomolets Admiral Gorshkov Varyag The Soviets planned a large number of this powerful missile cruiser class, but completed only four before the end of the war; Slava served with the Mediterranean Squadron; Fleet Admiral Lobov served with the Northern Fleet; Marshal Ustinov (completed 1986) and Chervona Ukraina (completed 1988) were trapped in the Black Sea by the war; Komsomolets was nearly complete at the time of the Armistice (due for commissioning in 1990); Admiral Gorshkov was launched in 1989; Varyag was laid down in 1988. Project 1134B NATO Kara class Nikolayev Ochakov Kerch Azov Petropavlovsk Tashkent Tallinn Seven ships of this class were constructed 1968-79. Four Pacific Fleet units became war losses, two at Puget Sound and two on convoy duty. Fleet assignments: -Black Sea Fleet Azov, Kerch, Ochakov -Pacific Fleet Nikolayev, Petropavlovsk, Tashkent, Tallinn Project 1134A NATO Kresta II class Kronshtadt Admiral Isakov Admiral Nakhimov Admiral Makarov Marshal Voroshilov Admiral Oktyabrsky Admiral Isachenkov Marshal Timoshenko Vasily Chapayev Admiral Yumashev Ten ships of this class were constructed 1966-77. Fleet assignments: -Northern Fleet Kronshtadt, Admiral Isakov, Admiral Nakhimov, Admiral Makarov, Admiral Isachenkov, Marshal Timoshenko, Admiral Yumashev -Pacific Fleet Admiral Oktyabrsky, Vasily Chapayev, Marshal Voroshilov Project 1134 NATO Kresta I class Admiral Zozulya Vice Admiral Drozd Vladivostok Sevastopol Four ships of this class were constructed 1964-69. Fleet assignments: -Northern Fleet Admiral Zozulya, Vice Admiral Drozd -Pacific Fleet Vladivostok, Sevastopol Project 58 NATO Kynda class Grozny Admiral Fokin Admiral Golovko Varyag Four ships of this class were constructed 1960-65. Fleet assignments: -Baltic Fleet Grozny -Black Sea Fleet Admiral Golovko -Pacific Fleet Admiral Fokin, Varyag CL/CLG Project 68bis Sverdlov class Sverdlov Dzerzhinsky (CLG) Zhdanov (CLG) Alexander Nevski Admiral Ushakov Admiral Lazarev Alexander Suvorov Admiral Senyavin (CLG) Dmitry Pozharski Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya Murmansk Mikhail Kutuzov The Soviets planned to build 30 of these light cruisers during the 1950s, but only completed 14. Of these, one was sold to Indonesia (and subsequently scrapped) and one used in missile trials. Twelve remained in Soviet service on the outbreak of war. Admiral Lazarev sank the Chilean cruiser Almirante Latorre on 2 January 1987 but was caught and sunk the next day by a Chilean squadron consisting of the cruiser O'Higgins and the destroyer Capitán Prat. Alexander Suvorov conducted a raiding cruise from the west coast of Mexico to the central Atlantic in 1987-88 but was finally intercepted and sunk by the battleship North Carolina on 19 January 1988. Fleet assignments: -Northern Fleet Alexander Nevski, Murmansk -Baltic Fleet Sverdlov, Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya -Black Sea Fleet Dzerzhinsky, Zhdanov, Admiral Ushakov, Mikhail Kutuzov -Pacific Fleet Admiral Lazarev, Alexander Suvorov, Admiral Senyavin, Dmitry Pozharski